deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naoto Kurogane
Naoto Kurogane is the main protagonist of the light novel BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience and is a playable character in BlazBlue: Central Fiction. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Naoto Kurogane Vs Alice * Nero VS Naoto * Naoto Kurogane vs Reaper (Completed by BigBangOverlordBuster) * Roxas VS Naoto Kurogane (by Commander Ghost) * Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi (Completed by BigBangOverlordBuster) * Uzume Tennouboshi VS Naoto Kurogane * Valvatorez vs Naoto Kurogane Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 '''Possible Opponents' * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Bayonetta * Carmine (Under Night IN-BIRTH) * Carnage (Marvel Comics) * Crono (Chrono Trigger) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) * Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * James Heller (Prototype 2) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) History Death Battle Info 'Background' *Birth: December 1st *Height: 5'9 (176cm) *Weight: 152 Ibs (69 kg) *Older Brother of Saya Terumi *Hates Eye drops *Is the Leader of the Terumi Family 'Hunter's Eye' *Naoto's right eye *Allows Naoto to see the Value of a person's Life Force **If a person has a low Life Force, they are closer to death **The Value of a Life Force varies from person to person **The Value will decrease and increase depending on the persons emotions **Value of a Life Force can be too high to measure however this was only shown with Clavis Alucard. *Determines who is the Leader of the Terumi Family 'Physcal Abilities' *Superhuman Strength **Primarily utilizes a brawler like style when fighting **Focuses on breaking through his opponents defenses **Naoto is capable of enhancing his attacks enabling him to deal more damage to his opponents *Superhuman Durability **Survived a beating from a Valkenhayn as well as having his leg crushed by Valkenhayn and was capable of standing. **Was able to jump out the window of an apartment building form the fifth floor and landed without any issues or negative effects **Survived getting punched by Makoto *Regeneration **Naoto is capable of regenerating from any wound that he sustains **Was technically killed twice by Valkenhayn during his first encounter with him. 'Bloodedge' *Naoto's Right Arm after his original one was amputated *Created using Raquel Alucard's blood and later enhanced by Clavis Alucard *Allows to Naoto to manipulate his own blood and transform it into numerous weapons **Scythes **Swords **Axes **Lances *Naoto is also capable of creating limbs that resemble the Black Beast 'Move List' ''Drives *Bloodedge **Naoto creates a blade made entirely of blood and attacks with it **Can be charged up allowing him to break through opponents guards **Can turn the blade up blood to axe Overdrive *Repulsor **Allows Naoto to unleash the full power of the Bloodedge **Turns Naoto's hair from brown to white and his eyes brown to red making him resemble Ragna **Red Rune like symbols appear on his arm when using Bloodedge **Allows Naoto to charge his Drive Attack and strengthen his Enhancer attacks Exceed Accel *Grim of Phantom (G.O.P) **Naoto punches his opponent and once it connects knees them launching them into air then forms a giant axe and smashes it into the opponent **Can also launch of wave of blood **Will only work if Naoto lands the first hit Special Moves *Banishing Fang **Rushes forward delivering a downward knee swing with flame-like energy **Can launch opponents into the air **Can be enhanced enabling Naoto to crush his opponents dealing more damage *Banishing Fang: Roar **Follows up Banishing Fang with a turning downward swatting smash with a flame-like energy. *Banishing Fang: Bash **A Finisher to Banishing Fang: Roar, Naoto delivers a powerful straight kick **Naoto can enhance it allowing him to deal more damage *Banishing Fang: Raid **A Finisher to Banishing Fang: Roar, launches his foes into the air with an uppercut *Slash Kaid **A turning inward reap-slash of blood with his arm **Enhanced version staggers his opponent *Inferno Crusader **Anti-Air Uppercut **Can be used in midair as well **Has a version that form blood claw trails while rising *Overhead Kick **An Anti-Finisher after Inferno Crusader **Naoto swings his body around in the air for a side-turning slam kick *Shift Sway **Naoto sways back dodging attacks **Enhanced version allows Naoto to teleport himself through a turning-pivot dosh enabling him dodge through attacks and easily move behind his foes *Phantom Pain **Follow up move to Shift Sway **Naoto performs a backwards hooking kick followed up a rising swing kick Distortion Drives *Divine Smasher **Naoto charges at his opponent with a straight punch covered in a large surge of blood **When used in midair delivers a downward diving punch **Can be used twice and go from it's Air Version to it's Ground Version **When using it in his Overdrive, he will deliver a somersault kick and shoot out a wave of blood *Divine Reaper **Launches a wave of blood in the shape of the head of that resembles the Black Beast **While in Overdrive, Naoto will follow up with the attack with a turning slash uses a Scythe of Blood Astral Heat *Edge of Eternity **Forms a large Odachi and performs a reaping slash over his shoulder, then forms a Scythe of Blood and slashes his opponent repeatedly before ending it with waves of blood 'Feats' *Capable of fending of Ex Machina: Minerva *Defeated Valkenhayn R. Hellsing **While Valkenhayn states that Naoto has gotten stronger, he also comes to the conclusion that he himself has gotten older *Held his own against Rachel Alucard *Held his own against Lambda-11 *Fought against Ragna the Bloodedge twice **The winner of the fight is unknown as Naoto retreated ***Ragna has said that fighting Naoto felt like fighting his own shadow **The second fight, Ragna was influenced by the Azure Grimoire and upon regaining control, began holding back ***Ragna has stated that fighting fighting Naoto is like he's punching a mirror *Fought against Hazama *Held his own against Hakumen **Hakumen has stated that Naoto's presence is similar to that of the Black Beast and that Naoto could become a new threat. 'Faults''' *Defeated by Es and was nearly killed by her *Any wound that he heals from depletes Raquel Alucard's life-value *Naoto's presence runs the risk of overriding Ragna's existence due to his presence in the main world of BlazBlue Gallery Naoto Kurogane (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 2).png|Naoto utilizing Bloodedge in BlazBlue: Central Fiction Naoto_Kurogane_(Story_mode_artwork,_pre_battle,_Bloodedge).png|Naoto attacking with Bloodedge activated Naoto Kurogane (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Naoto Kurogane as he appears in BlazBlue: CentralFiction BlazBlue_Bloodedge_Experience_Part_2_(Black_and_white_illustration,_6).jpg|Naoto as he appears in BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Blood Magic Users